Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{1} & {4}+{2} \\ {4}+{2} & {4}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {6} \\ {6} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$